


Preservation

by keepworking



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepworking/pseuds/keepworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda would never have let self destruction get in the way of self preservation but Leela is not Kalinda and the lines between the two are blurring until she’s not sure which part of her is fiction and which is reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preservation

She should have been better  
smarter  
than this.

Nick walks back into Chicago, into her bed and fucks his way into her head. Threatens her mind, freezes her ambition. Life becomes harder because he is watching, breaking Kalinda from inside, transforming her back into the moth of Leela as she struggles in his stationary grasp.

Every day becomes the same. Hours spent solving other people’s problems, watching  
watching  
following chasing hiding. Deciding what evidence to preserve and what to destroy. Nothing is the same and everything is different.

She begins to be drawn back to her old haunts, fluttering ever closer to losing Kalinda in a cloud of harsh kisses, omelettes and empty nights spent riding more than just tow trucks. 

Nick says she’s almost over the worst of it. He is healing her, straightening her flaws and bringing her home.

“sweetheart I _know you. _”__

Will is angry. 

“It’s your job to know these things, Kalinda! To make sure we’re not blindsided out there I mean what the hell.”

He punches the desk and Leela flinches, recoils inwards 

stopstopstopstopstopstopstop

“K?”

Leela is used to empty promises and overflowing lies. Leela thrives in the silence, shrinking into the shadows, falling 

f a l l i n g

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nick isn't popular, but I'm kind of fascinated by the relationship between him and Kalinda; he is seemingly her only achilles heel and the key to her back story.  
> Hence this jumbled mess  
> Please review/kudos  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
